Fille de prophétie s'attire toujours des ennuis
by Lady-Blondy
Summary: - Tu sais Angela, Moi qui suis le magnifique, l'intelligent, le modeste , le seul, l'unique Drago Malfoy je n'est fais qu'un erreur... - Ah Bon ? Laquelle ? - Celle de t'aimer trop....
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Bonsoir :)

Disclamer : Tous les personnages et les lieux (sauf certains) appartiennes à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling ( à mon plus grand malheur : Sirius, Remus, Drago et Harry aussi)

Couples : OC/ Drago Malfoy Ginny/ Harry Ron/ Hermione ...

Résumé : Angela Swithir était une personne totalement normal, enfin c'est se qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce fameux jour où ils sont venus la chercher, où ils ont torturés ses parents et l'on emmené à Lui. Elle est maintenant devenue sa fille, il l'a voulait à cause de cette prophétie, cette puissante magie. 5 ans on passé et maintenant elle doit rentrer à Poudlard, où elle va rencontrer le Trio D'or qui vont devenir ses meilleurs amis mais aussi Lui, ce garçon aux yeux gris acier. Lui qu'elle va aimer, détester, et plus si affinité.

J'oubliais ni Dumby ni Mon Sirius Adoré ne sont mort.

Voila, Bonne lecture

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Prologue.**

_Dans un quartier modeste de Londre_

Une jeune fille était son lit à rêvasser, en écoutant son Ipod (Ndla : Je sais ça n'existait pas à l'époque) pour s'endormir . Ses parents étaient encore dans le salon, à l'étage en dessous Son père Anthony Swithir regardais le math de football qui passait à la télé, sa femme Lucia Swithir lisait un livre policier tranquillement assis sur son canapé au coté de son époux. Quand soudain on sonna à la porte, Mr. Swithir décida d'aller ouvrir la porte, sa femme n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on avait sonné tellement subjuguer par son livre.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda poliment Mr. Swithir à l'homme habillé d'un longue robe noir et à une dame qui portait la même robe sombre.

L'homme à la longue robe ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il avança, poussa Mr. Swithir qui tomba par terre, et entra dans la demeure, suivit par la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux, et demanda :

-Où est votre fille ?

Les deux intrus regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant désespérément quelque chose des yeux .

Lucia leva les yeux de son livre et remarqua enfin se qui se passait dans son salon. Quand elle entendit qu'ils cherchaient sa fille, elle prit peur.

-Que voulez-vous à notre fille. S'écrièrent les Swithir d'une même voix.

-Où est votre fille ? Répéta l'homme en détachant chaque mot. Nous ne poserons pas trois fois la même question, donc répondez maintenant ou mourrez.

- Jamais laissez nous tranquille, sortez de chez nous ! Cria Lucia en leur lançant son livre.

L'homme la regarda puis sourit, d'un sourire malsain, il sortit un bout de bois de sa poche et s'écria :

-Vous l'aurez voulus. Endoloris !

La jeune fille qui était dans son lit sursauta, malgré le fait qu'elle avait les écouteurs de son Ipod dans les oreilles, elle entendit des cris à réveiller les morts. Elle enleva ses écouteurs, et courut vers les escaliers qui donnaient sur le salon. Puis elle vit son père écroulé sur le sol, il criait et criait encore, de douleur, il suppliait qu'on le tue, quant à sa mère, elle implorait les deux personnes qui étaient devant elle, de cesser se qu'ils faisaient à son mari.

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus de voir son père dans cet état alors elle cria :

- STOP ! Arrêtez ça !

Soudain tous les visages se retournèrent vers elle. Son père s'arrêta de crier, l'homme qui pointait il y a quelques minutes encore sa baguette sur lui, la tourna vers la jeune fille qui venait de crier en haut des escaliers.

- Chérie vas-t-en ! Va te cacher ! Crièrent ses parents d'une même voix mais ils furent coupés par la jeune femme qui les frappa violemment.

- Tu es Angela ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille fut surpris, comment cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, connaissait son prénom ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Dit-elle d'une voix sure.

- Non ! Laissé la tranquille ! S'écrièrent ses parents mais ils furent réduit au silence par la jeune femme qui leurs lança un sort pour qu'ils ne puissent plus parler.

-Bien comme ça nous n'avons plus à chercher. Nous allons pouvoir vous tuez maintenant, l'homme regarda la femme qui l'accompagnais et tous deux sourient d'un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. L'homme regarda Lucia et Anthony Swithir et commença, Avad....

Mais la nommée Angela, l'arrêta :

-Stop ! Non, ne leurs faites rien ! Je vous en supplies !S'écria-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Pourquoi devrions nous t'écouter ? Demanda la femme à la sombre robe.

La jeune fille réfléchit, puis dis :

- C'est bien moi que vous voulez ? Non ? Alors je veux que vous m'emmeniez à votre chef.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sure qu'ils eurent un chef mais bon si c'était le cas alors sa l'aiderait beaucoup.

- Et si on refuse ? Que vas tu bien pouvoir nous faire ? Demanda l'homme avec prétention.

- Je me tue ! Répondit-elle en s'assoyant sur le rebords de l'escalier, si elle sautait d'ici alors c'est sur elle serait en piteux état.

L'homme comprit se qu'elle voulait faire, il regarda sa compagne qui lui fit signe que c'était d'accord.

- Bien, nous allons t'emmener à lui.

Angela parut surprise, elle avait eu raison, ils avaient bien un chef. Elle reprit ses esprits.

- Bien.

Elle descendit les escaliers, fit un signe de la main à ses parents. Elle ferait tout pour les sauver même si ça voulait dire se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

L'homme la prit violemment par le bras et en une fraction de seconde, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans un grand salon aux couleurs sombres. Ses yeux parcoururent les lieux. Tout était beau, elle devait l'avouer. Tout étaient élégant, tout étaient en harmonie. Des murs couleurs argent, aux tableaux, en passant par le piano de concert, rien n'étaient en trop.

- Vous voila enfin Miss Swithir. Mes sincère condoléances. Dit une voix calme en rompant le silence.

Angela chercha d'où venait la voix mais sans succès, alors elle répondit :

- A qui est-je l'honneur ?

- Lord Voldemort. Pour vous servir.

Angela remit une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille, et informa avec un peu de d'amusement :

- Alors, Lord Voldemort je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me présentez vos sincère condoléances alors que je n'est perdu personne dans mon entourage.

Les deux mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans la pièce ne savaient pas comment réagir, en temps normal, ils lui auraient jeté un sort pour avoir parlé sans respect à leur maitre, mais là, leur maitre leur avait dit de ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Malfoy, Debiars, vous n'avez pas tué ses parents ? S'écria Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas Prononcé-Le-Nom.

Lucius Malfoy regarda Alexiaxe , en cet instant, ils comprirent qu'ils n'aurait pas du écouter la jeune fille.

- Pardonnez nous maitre. C'est la faute de cette jeune fille, dit-il en désignant Angela. Elle a menacé de se tuer si on faisait quelque chose à ses parents avant de venir à votre rencontre. Expliqua Alexiaxe en se mettant à genoux bientôt suivit par l'homme aux long cheveux blond.

Voldemort regarda la jeune fille qui paraissait très calme malgré la situation et cela le dérangeait.

- Comment voulais-tu te tuer ? Se renseigna-t-il.

Angela sortit de ses pensé quand elle entendit qu'on lui parlait.

- En sautant d'un étage. Lui répondu-t-elle

Lord Voldemort en entendant la réponse se mit à rire d'un rire sarcastique, il regarda les deux mangemorts avant de dire :

- Alors vous, deux sorciers très expérimentés, vous avez obéis à un jeune fille de douze ans, qui était désarmées, simplement car elle menaçais de se tuer en sautant ! Non mais c'est une blague ?

Lucius Malfoy parut gêné, comme sa "collègue", il tenta de se justifier :

- Mais elle ...

Voldemort l'interrompit.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, si elle avait sauté vous auriez juste eu à lancer un sort de lévitation. Vous êtes tous simplement des imbéciles ! Partez je ne veux plus vous voir ! Lança-t-il.

Les deux mangemorts partirent non sans lancer un regard noir à Angela .

Le seigneur des ténèbres qui était resté jusqu'à là dans l'ombre s'avança vers la jeune fille qui sursauta en voyant enfin son kidnappeur. C'était un homme à l'apparence jeune mais fatigué. Il était grand, brun et avait de beau yeux, son visage était abimé. Il paraissait être peau claire et pale contrastait avec la noirceur de sa longue robe. Elle ne recula pas quand elle arriva à quelque mètre d'elle.

- Alors comme ça tu as réussis à berner deux de mes meilleurs mangemorts ? Demanda-t-il intéresse.

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit par une autre question.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Il l'a regarda amusé par son ton.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Angela fut surprise par cette réponse.

- Pourquoi moi ? Questionna-t-elle.

Il la regarda de le tête au pied puis répondit.

- Il y a une prophéties qui dit que l'enfant qui naitra le 29 février de l'année des 29 lunes possédera une magie puissante, plus puissante que n'importe quelle magie. La camp qui l'aura de son coté est sur de gagner.

Elle le regarda abasourdie

- Et ?

- Tu es née un 29 février d'une année de 29 lunes pleines.

Elle le regarda incrédule puis commença a comprendre peu à peu.

- Vous voulez dire que la magie existe et que je suis une puissante sorcière ?

- Oui, enfin tu vas devenir une puissante sorcière et le camps qui t'aura gagnera sans doutes.

Après qu'il est finis cette phrase, la jeune fille se mit a rire.

-Vous êtes complètement malade. Faites vous soignés. Puis la magie n'existe pas.

Il fut surpris par sa réponse, si sa aurait été une quelconque personne qui lui aurait dit ça alors il l'aurait tué mais avant il l'aurait bien sur torturé mais ce ce n'était pas une quelconque personne donc il lui répondit :

- Je ne suis pas malade comme tu le dis si bien. Si la magie n'existe pas comment pense tu être arrivée de chez toi à ici en quelque minutes sans voiture, train ou avion ou quelconque transport moldu ?

Elle réfléchit quelque seconde puis repensa à tous se qui c'était passé dans la soirée, puis afficha un air résigné.

- Bien, la magie existe.

Il la regarda puis sourit.

- Bien, si tu as enfin compris cela. Tu vas rester ici à présent, tu peux donc oublier tes parents car tu ne les révéras plus, ces deux idiots vont réparer leur erreur.

La jeune fille se crispa, "cette erreur" devait être d'avoir laissé ses parents en vie. Quand elle comprit cela, elle se mit a cherché désespérément une idée, un stratagème, pour les sauver. Elle décida de jouer la comédie, pour paraitre forte, pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait : la vie sauve de ses parents.

Voldemort l'observa, elle s'était raidit quand elle avait compris qu'il voulait tuer ses parents, elle avait l'air tourmentée, résignée, puis soudain elle afficha un sourire carnassier.

- Vous êtes un sorcier n'est ce pas ? Magie blanche ou magie noir ? - elle connaissait ces termes grâce à Charmed série (moldu) qu'elle regardait souvent petite-

- Oui, comme toi tu es une sorcière. Si ta question est de quel coté je suis, je pensai que tu aurais déjà deviné ...

Elle comprit bien sur, c'était vraiment une question idiote en y repensant.

- Êtes vous le plus doué des sorciers ? Êtes vous puissant ?

- Bien sur, je suis tellement doué que l'a plus part des sorciers m'appellent maitre ou par des "surnom", tellement mon nom leur fait peur. Répondit-il amusé, sans savoir où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

Elle sourit à cette réponse puis déclara :

- Vous avez besoin de moi n'est ce pas ? Vous avez besoin de ma magie ?

- Oui.

- Alors nous allons passé un marché.

Il la regarda perplexe mais curieux.

- Vous n'allez pas tuer mes parents, juste leurs effacer la mémoire, je pense qu'il doit bien y avoir un sort pour ça. Ensuite je vous allez demander à vos "petits soldats" de me ramener mes affaires et de transformé ma chambre en un bureau ou je ne sais quoi, pour qu'il n'y ai plus aucune trace de mon existence. Puis ils mettrons toutes mes affaires dans une chambre spacieuse, je pense qu'il doit bien en avoir une dans ce grand manoir. _Elle marqua une pause._ Ensuite je deviendrai "votre fille", vous m'apprendrez tout se que j'ai a savoir pour être talentueuse. Et comme je serai votre fille, je veux qu'on me respecte comme il se doit. J'exige aussi que chacune de mes demandes soient acceptés, si je demande un fondant au chocolat alors qu'il est minuit passé je veux qu'on m'apporte un fondant au chocolat même si quand on me l'apportera j'en est plus envie.

Lord Voldemort se mit a sourire d'un sourire moqueur.

- Et en quoi cela m'apporte-t-il des avantages ?

Angela sourit à son tout d'un air satisfait.

- C'est simple si vous honorez vos parts du marché, je vous promets de ne jamais chercher à m'enfuir, se qui vous fera gagner du temps, je vous promets de ne rien vous cachez sur ceux que je découvrirai car si j'ai une magie si puissante comme vous dites je dois bien avoir quelques pouvoirs caché, j'apprendrai tout se que vous voudrez. Puis chose plus importante je vous serai loyale, jamais je ne me rebellerai -enfin sauf si une de mes demandes n'est pas satisfaite- jamais contre vous, jamais je ne vous tuerai ou rejoindrai le camp ennemie. Vous pourriez avoir une confiance absolue en moi.

Elle finit son monologue puis regarda l'homme devant elle qui semblait pensif. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant a qui il apprendrait tous se dont il aurait besoin puis tout deux domineraient le monde -bien sur Voldemort serait en tête, son enfant viendrai en deuxième place-. Alors il observa la jeune fille, certes il aurai préféré un fils mais elle, elle avait une puissante magie. Alors il se décida :

- Bien c'est d'accord.

Angela releva la tête vers son kidnappeur, elle avait bien entendu "d'accord" ? Puis elle compris en le regardant qu'il ne mentait pas, ses parents allaient avoir la vie sauve ! C'était l'essentiel.

- Petite précision, je dois tutoyer ou vouvoyer ? Demanda Angela.

Il lui tourna le dos, s'avança vers son siège qui faisait au office de trône dans cette salle puis il reprit la parole.

- Tutoies moi quand on sera seul, vouvoies moi quand nous avons de la "bonne compagnie". Précisa-t-il.

Elle sourit, elle avait deviné sa réponse intérieurement.

Elle s'avança vers lui, quand elle fut assez proche de lui, elle se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Y'a-t-il des sorts pour tuer que je pourrai essayé sur tes sbires, Papa ?

Il releva la tête vers elle puis ils sourirent tout deux d'un sourire entendus.

Ne vous méprenez pas, Angela n'est pas aussi vil et cruelle que Lord Voldemort, elle a juste sentis que si elle voulait survivre le plus normalement possible, elle devait s'adapter, puis elle avait réussis à sauver ses parents s'était le plus important.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bonjour, Bonsoir :)

Si vous avez lu ce prologue, laissez moi une review pour me dire se que vous en avez pensé. :D

Pour Angela, elle sera mon personnage principal je pense que vous aurez bien sur deviné. Elle a plutôt un caractère changeant, elle devine facilement comment se comporter avec les personnes qui l'entour. Pour son vrai caractère vous le saurez en lisant les prochains chapitres, quand elle arrivera à Poudlard (avec un peu beaucoup en retard) et rencontrera Harry et les autres.

Je tiens aussi a m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes.

En espérant que vous lirez les prochains chapitres.

Lady Blondy


	2. Chapter 1

Lord Voldemort était près de sa pensine, se relatant une attaque sur des Sang-De-Bourbes qui avait été très violente, sanglante. Soudain un rire cristallin se fit entendre, il provenait du jardin. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'approcha de la seule fenêtre du bureau. Il vit dans le jardin deux individus, il y avait cette adolescente, plus femme qu'enfant, elle avait de long cheveux bruns qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'à sa taille, ses yeux vert étincelait de joie. Elle était âgée de 17 ans, n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite. La plupart des personnes qui l'avaient rencontré avaient félicité Lord Voldemort de la beauté de "sa fille", mais lui, il s'en fichait, se qui comptait c'était la puissance d'Angela. La deuxième personne était une mangemort qui assurait la sécurité de la jeune fille, bien qu'elle était apte à se défendre toute seule.

Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Nommé transplanna au coté d'Angela, la mangemort les laissa. La jeune fille faisait léviter une boule de laine que son chat "Moony" essayait en vain d'attraper.

Quand elle vit "son père" arriver elle arrêta de jouer, prit son chat dans ses bras et arriva à la hauteur de son père.

- Papa ?

- Oui Angela ?

Elle caressa son chat puis demanda :

- Il accepte les chats à Poudlard ?

- Oui, bien sur. Mais tu ne voulais pas laisser ton chat ici ?

Angela baissa les yeux, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se permettre de dire à voix haute le fond de sa pensée.

- C'est que ... Comment dire sans te vexer ? Je ne voudrai pas qu'il arrive à Moony la même chose qu'à Henri, mon poisson rouge.

Lord Voldemort prit un air outré.

- Tu insinues que c'est moi qui est tué Henri ?

La jeune fille baissa pour la deuxième fois les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, pas que sa m'aurai déranger car il était horrible, mais c'est Rogue qui s'en est chargé.

Severus Rogue était l'un de ses professeurs, son père lui apprenait tous les sorts mais Rogue, lui, lui apprenait "l'art subtile des potions", comme il disait si bien. Rogue était plutôt renfermer sur lui, mais Angela avait réussit à l'amadouer, en étant un excellente élève. Rogue et elle avait une relation plus ou moins amical.

- Hum ... C'est bien toi qui l'a mis dans le chaudron ? Demanda avec un sourire Angela.

- Oui c'est moi, mais c'est Rogue qui a mis le feu au chaudron.

Il marquait un point. Angela décida de changer de sujet.

- Papa, comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais été encore dans une école de magie alors que l'entrée se fait à ses onze ans ?

- Je te voulais pour moi, alors je t'ai jeté un sort, c'est lui qui a caché ta magie à Albus Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, puis j'ai attendu d'être de nouveau en pleine puissance pour venir te chercher.

Angela le regarda, puis s'assit, releva la tête et dit :

- Mais je ne risque pas d'être en retard par rapport aux autres ?

Le visage de Voldemort se crispa.

- Non, si on t'enlève la magie noir tu as le niveau d'un élève de fin de septième année, alors non tu ne sera pas en retard.

- Mais ...

Son père se leva avec colère, se qui fit baissé la yeux d'Angela vers le sol.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu as eu les meilleurs professeurs de tout le monde magic, si tu es en retard alors tu n'es pas digne d'être appelée "ma fille". C'est bien claire ?

Angela prit peur, voir son père en colère n'était jamais bon signe.

- Oui Père, je serai la meilleure.

Il se radoucit puis s'en alla.

- J'y compte bien Angela.

Quand son père fut partis, elle appela son chat, le prit sans ses bras et rentra dans le manoir. Elle monta les marches de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, laissa tombé son chat doucement puis s'allongea sur son lit. Elle avait jeté un sort pour que tout se qui se passe dans sa chambre soit secret, ainsi, ni les mangemorts ni son "père" pouvaient savoir se qui se passait dedans.

Sa chambre était spacieuse, les murs étaient argentés et bleu. Il y avait un grand lit deux places, un bureau, une bibliothèque, un maison pour son chat. Angela avait sa propre salle de bain.

Après quelque instant de tranquillité elle entendit des fidèles de son père, descendre les escaliers, une des voix s'exclama :

- Tu as vue ! Le Seigneur avait l'air content de nous !

Une autre voix lui répondit :

- Bien sur, on a torturé et massacré une dizaine de traite à leur sang, de moldu ainsi que des Sang-De-Bourbe. C'était géniale.

Puis les deux voix se mirent à rire.

Il y a encore quelques années Angela ne savait pas se que signifiait "Sang-De-Bourbe".

_**Flash Back :**_

La jeune fille brune entra dans sa chambre en claquant violement la porte. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, c'était devenue une habitude quand elle était contrariée. Puis quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre. Son père.

- Sa va Angela ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de le regardé.

- Oui très bien et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas, s'assit sur l'une des chaises et regarda sa fille. Deux minutes après, Angela se releva et s'écria avec colère :

- N'essaye pas de rentré dans ma tête ! Si tu as quelque chose à demander dis le !

Il la regarda et sourit, elle avait réussis à le contrer.

- Pourquoi es-tu contrariée ?

Elle le regarda et fit la moue.

- Je n'est pas eu le dernier mot avec l'un de tes fidèles !

- Sa n'arrive pas souvent. Avec qui ?

- Debiars. Elle en a eu marre d'obéir. Puis elle a dit comme une insulte, une expression que je ne connaissait pas.

- Laquelle ?

- Sang-De-Bourbe, je crois ...

Le visage de Lord Voldemort s'élargit d'abord d'un sourire, qui se transforma en un visage impassible.

- C'est une insulte, tu as raison, pour désigner les sorciers qui dont nés moldu, tes parents étant des moldus ...

- Quoi ? Elle m'a traité simplement pour me dire que mes parents étaient des moldus. Je suis peut être une moldu mais je suis bien plus douée qu'elle.

- C'est vrai, et c'est bien pour ça que je vais venger l'honneur de ma fille unique. Informa l'homme avec un sourire carnassié.

Et il l'avait bien fait, dans la soirée, il avait appelé Debiars et lui avait infligé plusieurs sorts Endoloris. Bien sur il détestait les Sang-De-Bourbes il devait quand même protégé l'honneur de sa fille, cela faisait partit des conditions, puis sa faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas torturé quelqu'un.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Après quelques minutes quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Angela se rassit correctement sur son lit puis dit :

- Entré.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une jeune femme brune, plutôt petite pour ses quarante ans. Elle avait de jolie yeux bleu qui contrastaient avec la noirceur de son tailleur. C'était Isabella Clever, une femme qui était devenue une mère de substitution pour Angela.

- Bonjour Angie. Sa va ? Je t'ai entendu de disputé avec notre Seigneur.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas.

Isabella vint s'asseoir au coté d'Angela sur le lit. Angela remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau chez la femme qui était à ses cotés.

- C'est un nouveau collier ?

Elle désigna le collier que portait Madame Clever, il y avait un pendentif sur une chaine en argent, il représentait un serpent qui ondulait jusqu'au commencement de la poitrine de celle-ci, il était orné d'émeraudes.

- Oui, c'est Martin qui me l'a offert. S'exclama la femme avec joie.

- Pour s'excuser de quoi cette fois ?

Isabella réprima un sourire.

- Notre anniversaire de mariage.

Angela et Isabella se mirent à rire. Isabella était mariée à Martin Clever. Martin était son seul amour, elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et c'était pour lui qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs du mal car les Clever étaient connues pour être de très fidèles partisans du Mage Noir, et pour ne pas que Martin ai des ennuis avec sa famille Isabella était devenue une Mangemort. Martin lui offrait toujours des cadeaux car il oubliait souvent des dates d'anniversaires, ou des rendez-vous.

- Sinon tu as déjà fait tous tes bagages ? Demanda Madame Clever.

- Oui, il me reste juste les livres a acheté et mes bagages seront finis.

Isabella sembla réfléchir puis proposa :

- Sa te dirai d'aller les achetés maintenant ?

Angela sourit à pleine dents.

- Oui, bien sur !

Isabella alla se préparer quant à Angela, elle alla prévenir son père. Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau. Puis toqua à la porte.

- Père, c'est moi.

Une voix se fit entendre :

- Entre.

Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il était seul.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda Lord Voldemort.

- Puis-je aller faire mes derniers achats avec Madame Clever ?

- Bien sur mais attend. Clever !

Isabella transplanna dans le bureau, fit une révérence puis dit :

- Oui maitre ?

- Tu la protègera, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien entendu, il ne lui arrivera rien, je ne le permettrai pas.

-Bien. Allez y.

Angela avait eu en premiers temps le droit de sortir une fois par semaine,seule mais bien sur, Lord Voldemort l'avait fait surveiller et Angela l'ayant deviné l'avait mal prit. Désormais elle pouvait sortir quatre fois par semaine, seule ou accompagnée.

Clever et Angela transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Tu sais tu as bien fait de demander à allé à Poudlard.

Angela sourit;

- C'est grâce à une certaine personne qui a ramené **_Histoire et Légende de Poudlard Tome 1 _**. N'est ce pas Madame Clever ?

Isabella se mit à rire.

- C'est pas de ma faute, il est malencontreusement tombé quand j'étais dans ta chambre. J'ai pas fait exprès. S'exclama la femme en riant.

- Pas fait exprès hein ? Dit Angela en riant à son tour.

Il y a trois mois, elle a trouvé ce fameux livre, et une fois ce livre finit elle a voulu aller à Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été pour au début, de peur qu'elle rejoindre _l'autre camp_ mais Angela lui avait dit qu'elle était une "femme" de parole. Puis ensuite, il en avait vue les avantages, il pourrai être plus proche du Survivant et ses amis et surtout plus proche de Dumbleodre, grâce à sa fille, bien qu'elle n'était pas au courant "de ses avantages" là.

L'enseigne de Fleury & Bott se dessina devant elles. Elles y rentrèrent cherchèrent les livres dont Angela avait besoin puis allèrent payer.

En sortant du magasin Isabella lança :

- Tu sais j'ai une théorie sur Poudlard.

Angela la regarda troublée.

- Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

La femme se mit à sourire.

- La première fille à qui tu parlera deviendra ta meilleure amie et le garçon à qui te parlera en premier deviendra le garçon dont tu tomberas amoureuse.

La jeune brune la regarda et s'exclama :

- Tu veux dire que Martin ...

- Oui c'est le premier garçon à m'avoir adressé la parole.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ta dit ?

- Si je me souviens bien, c'était "Pardon".

Angela se mit à rire, d'un rire franc et moqueur.

- Tu venais à peine de le rencontrer qu'il s'excusait déjà.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire ensemble. La plus jeune espérait que se que lui avait dit sa mère de substitution serai vraie pour elle, car en 17 ans de vie, elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse et depuis ses cinq ans loin de son monde elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis filles -ou garçons- de son age, sa lui manquait.

Depuis qu'Isabella lui avait dit ça, elle était encore plus pressée de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, mais se qu'elle ne savait pas encore c'était que les relations d'amitié et d'amour qu'elle allait vivre à Poudlard allaient être déchirantes, dures, cruelles et pourtant elle ne les regrettera jamais car elle apprendra le vrai sens des mots Aimer, Amour, Amis.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hello :D

Voila le premier vrai chapitre. C'est un chapitre de transition, il raconte comment Angela a vécu près de Voldemort. Parlons de Voldemort, je pense que peut être il est trop gentil dans mon histoire, mais on va dire qu'il est comme ça qu'avec sa fille même si c'est pas toujours le cas ( vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres) car il admire sa puissance.

Comment le trouvez vous ? Review ou pas ?

Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez -si vous le lisez- la première fille et le premier garçon qui vont lui adresser la parole. Puis elle rencontra Le Trio D'or, et ira dans l'une des quatre maisons. Laquelle à votre avis ?

Bisous

Lady Blondy


End file.
